Water-based, cross-linkable, fluorochemical low surface energy coating systems made from polymeric surfactants and oxazoline polymer crosslinkers have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,639, 5,294,662, 5,006,624, and 4,764,564.
The present invention has filled a void in providing a low surface energy hard coating system with excellent abrasion resistance. This void has been filled by providing a coating system which integrates a fluorine-containing, crosslinked organic polymeric surfactant with colloidal silica.